


问亚瑟去

by ArtemisiaVaniot



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 18:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20934707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisiaVaniot/pseuds/ArtemisiaVaniot
Summary: 说起找Eames这件事，第一个该问的人当然是Arthur。





	问亚瑟去

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Go Ask Arthur](https://archiveofourown.org/works/830730) by [fictionalcandie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictionalcandie/pseuds/fictionalcandie). 

> 我发了授权申请但很久都没有回复，所以我决定先放上来再说……作者是fictionalcandie大佬，喜欢的话请到大佬的AO3主页翻TA的其他文章！原文链接点这里！
> 
> 我咬文嚼字的习惯是改不了了，之后可能会对名字和正文做大幅度修改。担待一下。
> 
> 可搭配BGM：Homefree-All About That Base

有一次Eames在阿尔巴尼亚的一座监狱里待了三十七分钟。

在最初的二十分钟过去后，Arthur的电话来了，命令Eames坦白他到底惹了多大的麻烦、他有没有受伤，以及Arthur该往哪里打保释金和/或该贿赂谁。

Eames对于Arthur找到关于他行踪比草灰蛇线还草灰蛇线的线索的方法毫无头绪，毕竟，那时Arthur正和Cobb在格林纳达*干一单活儿，并且一如既往地，正忙着挨子弹打。

（他同样也对Arthur开始负责支付他的保释金的准确时间点或到底是谁赋予了Arthur这一荣耀职责的毫无头绪，但Eames很显然绝不反对Arthur这么做。）

【* 来自360百科的描述：

格林纳达位于东加勒比海向风群岛的最南端，南距委内瑞拉海岸约160公里。属热带海洋性气候，年平均气温26℃。

农业和旅游业是经济的基础，主要农产品肉豆蔻产量约占世界总产量的三分之一，仅次于印度尼西亚居世界第二位。现为英联邦成员国之一。

格林纳达是许多国际组织的成员，但由于人员和经费所限，格林纳达主要参加联合国、美洲国家组织、加勒比共同体和共同市场以及东加勒比国家组织的会议和活动。格林纳达支持上述国际、地区和次地区组织的宪章、章程和宗旨，在重大国际问题上，格林纳达通常支持上述国际、地区和次地区组织协调一致的立场。

这特么是个真·鸟不拉屎之超级小国啊，作者是怎么找到这破地方的……】

————————

他们都是他们那一行的头号人物。这么说绝非傲慢自大，只是在陈述事实。

Dom是世界上最好的盗梦者（即使他现在只是偶尔接单了）。Ariadne很快证明她是个梦幻级筑梦师。Yusuf是个能制造魔法的药剂师，Saito……有很多很多很多钱和同样很多很多很多的灰/黑色途径。Eames是个无人能比的伪装者。而Arthur是最好的前哨，句号。

但就算这样，Arthur在通常一秒钟左右的时间里说出Eames所在位置的能力也绝非寻常。

Dom可能已经习惯这样了。

“我们需要Eames，”他会说，而Arthur会双眼不离手头的随便什么工作，却说道：“伦敦。”亦或是巴黎，圣彼得堡，迪拜，总之是Eames那周刚好在的随便什么地方。

“Arthur，”有一天Dom说，当时他们正在研究Ariadne为手头的单子构建的摩天大楼模型，“我觉得我们在这一单里可以叫上Yusuf。如果我们希望一切都能顺利进行，我们就得知道我们需要哪款鸡尾酒**。而且我们也用得上一个新的梦主。”

Arthur同意地点了点头。Dom等了一会儿，但Arthur并没有（如他所愿）提供出一个地址。

“所以？”Dom又等了一分钟之后说，“Yusuf在哪里？”

“我怎么知道？”Arthur说。他用他手里的铅笔点着下巴。“试试他蒙巴萨的办公室。”

Dom皱起眉头。Ariadne也一样。

“你……不知道？”Dom说，想最后挣扎一下。

“我当然不知道，”Arthur说，他开始显得有点不高兴了。“你不知道。Ariadne不知道。我为什么应该知道？”

“好吧，”Dom说，语速缓慢。“呃。行吧，那就。”

Arthur耸耸肩，显然觉得刚刚什么有趣的事都没发生。

Dom扫了一眼Ariadne。她看上去令人担忧地一肚子主意。

Dom清清嗓子，被无视了，然后他站起来，拿起了他的手机。他会试试简单地给Yusuf打个电话的；可能他一开始就该这么做。

一小时后，Dom在眼角余光中发现了Ariadne上身前倾的姿势。他抬头望去。

Ariadne正摆出一副相当可疑的无辜表情。

“Arthur，”她刻意漫不经心地说，“Eames在哪里？”

Arthur停止划拉他的手机，把它放回口袋，同时立马回答，“里约。”

Ariadne看向Dom，若有所指地挑起了眉毛。

Dom点点头。这地方一股海鲜味，成吧。

Arthur看向他们俩，眉间皱起了一道细线。“为什么问起这件事？这次我们不需要伪装者，对吧？”

“不，”Dom说，摇了摇头。“我们不需要。”

“我觉得不需要，”Arthur说，继续埋头看他手上那张关于今天……随便什么的单子。

Ariadne的眉毛挑得更高了。Dom若有所思，沉吟起来。

有意思。

【**鸡尾酒：常用于形容化学物质的混合物。】

————————

事情开始变得超乎预料地荒诞了，Eames想。

这里是他的安全屋。（或至少其中一间安全屋。）一间安全屋之所以成为一间安全屋是因为它是安全的，这则是因为没有人知道它在哪里或他什么时候会在哪里，甚至这到底是不是他的屋子。

然而Arthur却坐在他最喜欢的椅子上，吃着他的薯片（不知为何一点碎片都没有沾到他穿的定制灰色细条纹西装上。穿着无法形容地得体，当然，一如既往。）。

“亲爱的，”Eames哀叹道，“我有给你房门钥匙吗？”

“撬锁，”Arthur相当随意地说道。他挑起一边眉毛，显然是在评判Eames身上刚买的芥末绿-橘黄格子衬衫，然后决定它相当没品。一如既往。“你知不知道你的房子里几乎没有任何食物？”

“今天也不是我的购物日啊。”Eames立马也挑起一边眉毛以进行反击。“你有什么正当理由坐在我最爱的椅子里吗，宝贝？”

“其他的都不如这把舒服，”Arthur说。

Eames叹息了一声。“亲爱的——”

Arthur又吃了一片薯片。薯片袋差不多要空了，Eames通常是不会在意的，但Arthur是对的，而这包薯片是屋子里差不多唯一可食的东西了。（嘛，Arthur除外，不过他完全无法想象Arthur会喜欢这个建议。Eames还是决定在脑子里接着想像一下这个场景。）

“Arthur，亲爱的，”Eames又说了一遍，这一次更有指向性。

“Cobb想要你来，”Arthur终于说，来回摩擦着他的指尖把上面的盐粒擦掉，然后又把手伸进了袋子里。“干一单活。”

“你知道吗，Arthur，”Eames叹息道，“鉴于你上次似乎把我的手机号弄丢了，我很乐意再给你一次。这样你就可以在面临这种小事的时候打电话通知我而不是把自己拖过半个世界还非法入侵一遍我的房子了。我藏得好的不得了的房子。我，直到二十分钟前，还很确信是一个终极机密的房子。”

“我不喜欢你的窗帘，”Arthur如是回复。“而且我觉得你应该买几张更好的椅子。”

他把那袋薯片吃光了。

Eames注意到，很遗憾，这明显就是什么都没说。他过了一遍他手头的可选项。

“啊，”他最后决定，“现在你必须与我共进晚餐了。”

“先打包行李，”Arthur建议道，像只从在Eames的椅子上葛优瘫的姿势里浴火重生的、熨烫妥帖的凤凰一样站起身来。“我们的航班六小时后起飞。”

“它当然会的，”Eames回答，开始用Arthur最不喜欢的几件衣服塞满行李包。

————————

Ariadne开始观察他。每次他们一起工作的时候，她都会额外留意Arthur，因此她在他们共事的其中三单活中注意到，很明显，Arthur有八次知道可以在哪里找到Eames。十一次，如果算上他们根本没在谈论Eames的所在地或找人或，成吧，任何跟Eames有关的事的时候。

这三单活里，他们只有一单用上了Eames。

“他说错过吗？”她问Cobb。“Arthur，我的意思是。说到……Eames的时候。”

“不，”Cobb回答，显然对于这个问题想都不用想。“至少我见过的时候。”

“精确度多高？”她问。

Cobb看了她一眼，时间长久且别有深意。“精确。”

“哦哟，”她说。

————————

有一次，在西雅图，Eames无聊透顶，烂醉如泥，而且饥肠辘辘（并且，老实说，万分孤独且x欲高涨。），同时觉得在凌晨两点给Arthur发短信描述他对香肠香菇橄榄披萨的极度渴望并抱怨令人悲伤的事情的局面阻止了他获取任何披萨会是一次绝佳的恶作剧。

Eames期盼着Arthur会在几分钟后回复，抱怨说Eames吃不到披萨不是Arthur的错，或者甚至是Eames才是那个又醉又饿的人，另外现在正当工作日而Arthur正在巴塞罗那，看在大慈大悲救世主耶稣基督的圣面上。

Arthur根本没有给Eames回复只言片语。

三十分钟后，有个人按响了Eames的门铃。

那是个外卖小哥，和一个超大份香肠香菇橄榄披萨。

————————

“你有没有意识到，”Ariadne开始说，把Eames堵在仓库的小厨房里，Eames此时正要去拿水壶，“Arthur总是知道你在哪里？”

“事实似乎确实如此。”Eames说，听起来对于这一事实完全冷静。

“不，我的意思是，他似乎总是知道，”Ariadne重复了一遍。她往前倾了一点，并尽可能把她的眼睛瞪大。“总是知道，Eames。”

“我知道，”他说，语调柔和。

“为什么Arthur总是知道你在哪里？”她问道。“他怎么知道的？”

“我最亲爱的姑娘，我可一点主意都没有。如果你知道他是怎么知道的，那么，我请你，分享一下。同时……”他把头转向水槽。“我们还有工作要做，并且，我想喝我的茶。”

Ariadne呼出一口气，万分疲倦，因为Eames似乎一点都不关心Arthur明显在刺探他的私生活的事实（抑或是，Arthur是某位会读心术的巫师），但她让开路，好让Eames泡好他的茶，然后回去在迷宫里加上更多不可能的循环结构。

————————

Dom不喜欢他对事情一无所知的局面。这一点也不好玩。

显然，他不是一个人。

“这不正常，”Ariadne跟他抱怨道，这是第十二次了。这个话题被又一次提起而Dom不能给她一个答案的时候，她开始看起来处于崩溃边缘，“他怎么做到的，Cobb？他是不是在他的脑子里跟踪了Eames？”

“我不知道，”Dom只好承认。“我没想过要问，之前。”

这一刻，Arthur正好走过他们，而她的眼睛眯了起来。

“好吧，”她说，“那我现在就问。”

Dom叹了口气，看着她穿过房间，看着她探进了Arthur的私密空间***，然后用她那大大的，天真无辜的，好奇并且决意吸收获取到的任何知识的眼睛看着他。

Arthur的回复，在他冷着一张脸顿了一分钟后，是对着Dom说的。

“我有一棵十分特别的技能树，”就是他的回复。

“包括……？”Ariadne急不可耐地说。

“转换话题，”Arthur说，然后拿出了手机，这在Dom看来是个明显的终止谈话的标志。

Ariadne在走回Dom的桌子的路上没有跺脚，但看起来她非常想这么做。

“你的前哨非常恼人，”她宣布。

“是的，”Dom说，安慰地拍着她的肩膀，“我知道。”

【***私密空间：一个人身边约一平方米的空间，大部分人在他人有意进入这一空间时开始出现隐私被侵犯感。】

————————

“Arthur。”Ariadne向后倾斜，躺在躺椅里，手臂撑在手肘上，手指搭成塔形。

“Ariadne，”他回复，挑起了眉毛。

“Eames在——”

“布莱顿，”Arthur说。他目光平板地看了她一眼，可能是因为截止至目前，她已经在七个小时里问了五遍相同的问题。“Eames在布莱顿。”

她眨了眨眼。她非常确信，在之前四小时里，她问这个问题的时候，答案还是“伦敦”；她不知道这两个地方距离多远，但是Arthur的回答如此精确令她十分担心，尤其是，在Ariadne看来，所有伦敦之外的英国领土都只是……英国。“……你是认真的吗？为什么？布莱顿有什么？”

Arthur耸耸肩。他又检查了一遍PASIV 的输液管。“我不知道。但他经常在那里。可能他妈妈住那里。他可能是在看望她。但是如果是这样的话，我希望她会喜欢乌烟瘴气的赌场。”

她又眨了眨眼。这更令人担心了。“等等，他在一家赌场里？我的意思是，现在？”

“……Eames有妈妈的吗？”Yusuf从另一张躺椅上问道。

“他当然有妈妈。绝大部分人都有，”Arthur说。他探出身去按按钮。“好，五分钟。”

“但你怎么知道他是在一家赌——”Ariadne开始说，但之后她就在一个身边只有投射的梦里醒来，除了站在她对面的Yusuf——他还在对自己喃喃着妈妈这个词，差不多是不可置信地。

————————

Dom和Saito正在Dom家的后阳台上一边分享一瓶威士忌，一边看着James和Phillipa在草坪上跑来跑去，同时和对方打架。（这是指James和Phillipa在打架！——译者注）他们同时还在非常小心地避开Ariadne脸上那可怕的腹黑表情，她就坐在离他们不远的地方。

“可能Arthur只是在瞎猜，然后很幸运？”Saito建议道。

Dom嘲笑地哼了一声。

“超级幸运？”Saito又试了一次。

“他有一次告诉了我Eames在女生浴室的哪个隔间里，”Dom说，“Eames在布莱顿。而他在哈瓦那。”

“啊，”Saito说。

“也许我们应该试试图钉，”Ariadne突然说，沉浸在自己的世界里，皱着眉头。

Saito和Dom对视了一眼。

Saito递过他的水晶威士忌杯。“喝点儿威士忌，亲爱的。”

————————

有一次，Eames正在一艘游轮的顶层甲板上躺着，在从这里到那里的半路上，并且非常享受自己哪里也不在的感觉，然后他的手机响了，告知他，他收到了一条来自Arthur的短信。

“你为什么在太平洋正中央？”

然后，当Eames没有立马回复的时候，“eames****？”

“他为什么在知道我在哪里的情况下却不知道我为什么在这里？”Eames大声问道，但他正在一个一般乘客从技术层面上讲不允许进入的地方，因此没有人能够回答他。

“耶稣基督啊，你溺水了吗？！”

Eames考虑了一下，只是一下，放着Arthur喋喋不休的短信不管，然后他叹了口气，回复说，不，他没有溺水，而且如果Eames想游个泳的话也不关Arthur的事。

“嘛，这没关系，”Arthur的下一条短信如是写道，“只要别溺水就行。”

“好的，妈妈，”Eames回复道。

【****Arthur所有的短信都是开头小写的，这是乔布斯时代程序员的一种特征。】

————————

“你是魔法师吗？”

Arthur抬起他的头，发现Ariadne正居高临下地看着他，双臂抱着。她身后，Cobb、Yusuf和Saito假装没有在偷听他们的谈话，又或是正在加速工作，一个个都看起来聪明又勤奋。

“我是什么？”他说，可能是因为他没听懂她在说什么，也有可能是因为他不知道这是怎么回事。

“魔法师，”Ariadne重复道。“你是吗？”

她可能嗑药嗑高了，和其他三个人一样。Arthur皱起眉头，十分担心，同时开始在脑子里过多性别康复中心的名单，以到他们所在位置的地理距离和收费等级作为分类索引递增排列。“不，我不是魔法师。”

“那就是外星人？”Ariadne问道。

Arthur开始担心，康复中心的事可能实际上是个紧急问题。“截止至上一次我检查时，不是的。”

她看起来相当挫败。“好吧，那，你会读心吗？”

“Ariadne，”他小心地说，放下了他的笔记本，“发生了什么事？”

“不可能的事，”她怒吼道，指控地看着他。“许多不可能的事。在早餐前就发生了。”

“你不是路易斯.卡洛尔笔下的爱丽丝*****。你知道这一点，对吧？”

Ariadne满脸怒容。她表情扭曲，对着Cobb大喊：“你的前哨！真的！很令人生气！”

“在其它的事情上，是的，他确实令人生气，”Eames在Arthur身后同意道，他刚从耗时过长的咖啡冲刺******中胜利归来，而耗时过长的原因是他仅仅在去程中就分别在杂货店、精品鞋类买手店和书店各停留了一次。他把屁股靠上Arthur身边的桌面上，然后脚踝交叠。“你被恶意侃大山了，亲爱的？”

“是的，”Arthur说。

“没有，”Ariadne说，回过头来继续怒视Arthur。

“同时，我觉得我们整个团队可能都受到了某种负面影响，”Arthur接着说，担心地看了一眼Ariadne。Eames，正如他所期望的那样，跟上了他的视线。

“唔。”他说，若有所思。【译注：这个“他”指Eames】

“我们并没有受到负面影响。”Cobb疲倦地叹道，假装他的同事们都和他家里那两个吃奶的孩子一样健康向上。

“但是，如果你们有兴趣的话，我可以提供一些大——”Yusuf主动提议。【译注：原文可以看出来他想说“大麻”，但是中文实在看不出来……】

Ariadne不耐烦地啧了一声，打断了他。“Arthur你告诉我你到底是怎么跟踪Eames的！”

Arthur坐了回去。“哦。”

“对，”Eames拉长音调说，与其说他听起来很好奇，不如说他听起来正在找乐子；但Arthur知道他脑子里的每一根神经是怎么搭的，当然也就知道他其实想知道这个问题的答案都想死了，“告诉我们你到底是怎么成为我的头号私生饭的。”

Arthur挨个研究了一下他的同事们的脸，发现他们都满脸期待地看着他。

“这真的没什么，”他在大约一分钟后说。

“那你显然也不会介意告诉我们，“Saito说，如严冬般冷酷无情。

Arthur叹了一声。“哦，好吧，”他说。他拿出他的手机，然后带着一点点雾霾一般的骄傲把它举了起来。“我有个应用。”【译注：原文smugly可硬拆为‘雾霾’的形容词形式，我于是决定找个乐子】

他因他的方法荣获惊讶脸数张。

“一个应用，”Cobb怀疑地重复道。“‘想随时随地了解你的伪装者的动向？应用已上线！’那种应用？”【译注：Cobb GOOD JOB！这是常见的跟踪丈夫应用广告模式！】

Arthur点头。“是的。”

“怎么会有那种应用呢？”Ariadne的音调由于不可置信而逐步抬高。

“我写的，”Arthur笑了。“它叫‘Eames-亲’。”

“这名字真可怕，亲爱的，”Eames恶心道。Arthur抬眼看他，然后发现他……实际上，眉开眼笑。“绝对可怕。”

“但是这个应用又是怎么知道的？”Saito问道，眉头皱起。“你入侵了他的手机系统漏洞吗？如果他丢失了或者换了个手机呢？”

“我没有入侵他的手机，”Arthur说，他眯起眼睛，感到十分愤慨。Saito真的相信他有那么粗心大意吗？会有人这么相信吗？

“那你又是怎么做到的？”

“我入侵了——”Arthur向Eames挥了挥手以示意，“——他。”

整整七秒半的时间里，落针可闻。

“你做了什么？”Ariadne被吓了一跳。

“怎么做到的？”Saito问道，沉思着。

“什么时候干的？”Eames问道，看起来被吓得不轻，可能还好奇得要死。“还有在哪儿干的？”

“如果你要说‘他的屁股’，这次谈话就到此为止，”Arthur开口要回答的时候，Cobb警告道。

Arthur发出了一声饱受折磨的叹息。在Eames的屁股里？说真的，这么做毫无疑问地很蠢；他只花了两小时就放弃了这个想法。说真的，他的队友到底觉得他是什么人啊？“它不在他的屁股里，”他保证道。

“那它在哪儿？”

Arthur对上了Eames的眼睛，然后抬起眉毛。“无限，”他说。他发现他可以稍微沾沾自喜一点，他们会原谅他的。

Ariadne皱起眉头。“什么？”

但是Eames的眼睛瞪大了，他立马伸手到脖子后去够那个凯尔特结纹身，那玩意是他一年前跟Arthur一起出门喝酒，两天之后在他们当时用那个仓库的地板上醒来，经受着他有史以来最严重的一次宿醉时出现的。（Arthur知道Eames觉得那个结是那个意思，因为Eames曾经一次又一次地告诉他。）

“不，”Eames惊奇地说。“你，真的吗？”

Arthur摆出一副实用主义者的架势，耸了耸肩。“我总要用点什么方法来掩盖一下创口啊，是吧？”

Ariadne的眉头皱得更紧了。“等等，”她说，音调不断抬高，“你给他纹了个身？”

“我先把他灌醉了，”Arthur自我辩护，“我又不是没有考虑到他会觉得疼的问题。”

“Arthur！”

“我有很多纹身啊，Ariadne，”Eames指出，“我很喜欢它们，实际上。”

Ariadne破口大骂，一副被背叛了的样子。“Eames，Arthur刚刚承认他占过你的便宜，而且还跟踪你好多年了！你难道一·点都不生气吗？”

“生气？”Eames假装惊讶的功夫炉火纯青，每次都显得特别可信——而且实际上大部分时候他也确实是在假装——但这次他是真的惊讶，Arthur看得出来。“我到底为什么应该生气？”

Ariadne怒吼出声，脸上开始发红。这次接话的是Cobb。

“Arthur很有可能可以，在任何时候，比你自己更了解你所在的位置。这件事难道没有很困扰你吗？”

“我应该很困扰吗？”Eames更疑惑地说。

Cobb张开了嘴。什么都没从里面跑出来。他看起来困惑得要死。

“他当然得知道我在哪儿，”Eames解释道，“要不然那些披萨小仙子怎么会知道该往哪里送披萨呢？”

“哦我的上帝啊，我完全搞不懂你们俩，”Ariadne说，投降地举起双手，“我从来没听说过这种事，而且这，可，还是违法的。随便吧，你们俩要想发疯就自己发吧。” 

“对于终于在这场爱情长跑中获得了你的祝福这件事我们表示欣喜若狂，”Eames干巴巴地说。Ariadne对他怒目而视。

“我们是该继续工作呢，”Yusuf没有问特定的任何人，“还是大家一起坐下来卷根烟抽？”

“这个仓库是禁毒区，”Cobb说，努力把自己从脑子里蹦出来的不论什么神奇玩意里挣脱出来。“大伙们，别瞪着他们俩了，回去干活儿。而你们俩？”他指着Eames和Arthur。

Eames看起来非常期待。“啥？”

“停下。就，停下。或者-或者-”Cobb又叹了口气。“开个房去。”

“我在这里已经有房了，”Eames说。

“在Elm街上，”Arthur说。

“我放弃，”Cobb说。

【*****路易斯.卡洛尔是《爱丽丝漫游奇境》的作者。

******咖啡冲刺即一路跑着去买咖啡。】

【碎碎念：

关于法国姑娘的名字，我觉得是别有用意的。

Ariadne翻译过来是阿里阿德涅，这个法国姑娘其实有个希腊名字。阿里阿德涅就是著名的弥诺陶洛斯迷宫中间的公主，就是她给了忒修斯那个至关重要的线团，帮助他走出了迷宫。

而在电影里，确实也就是Ariadne帮助Cobb走出了回忆和愧疚的无尽迷宫，得到了新的生活和新的内心。】


End file.
